Una Vida Normal
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Él sólo quería una vida normal; ella permanecer a su lado. Kick-Ass y Hit-Girl acababan de morir; quizá esa era la oportunidad que estaban necesitando... ¿Podrán dejar atrás el pasado? AU Continuación de la segunda película.
1. Prólogo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kick-Ass ****no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Prólogo 1**

**.**

**La muerte de dos superhéroes**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Nunca me han gustado los aeropuertos. Los vuelos retrasados y toda esa aglomeración de gente me pone nervioso, así como la posibilidad de que mi avión se caiga o se estrelle contra una montaña o Godzilla.

En mi vida sólo he volado una vez, de Nueva York a Ohio para ir al entierro de una bisabuela, y no guardo muy buenos recuerdos de ese viaje; aunque, pensándolo bien, estaba tan aterrado que mi padre tuvo que noquearme con sedantes, así que no recuerdo nada de nada.

Mis rodillas se mueven solas; me sudan las manos. Daría todo lo que tengo por conseguir una historieta, ni siquiera tiene que ser un buen número, sólo necesito algo que me distraiga mientras espero o de verdad me voy a volver loco.

Golpeo el suelo con mi pie; no quiero mirar a las pantallas de televisión, pero se me está haciendo realmente difícil con todos lo comentarios que escucho a mi alrededor; siento que me va a dar algo si no lo hago. Entonces levanto la cabeza y tengo que acomodarme la gorra para poder ver mejor.

"Kick-Ass asesinado", es el título de todos los canales, que repiten una y otra vez la filmación de Kick-Ass y Hit-Girl volando por los aires junto a una de las bodegas de los D'Amico. ¿Por qué la gente de los noticiarios tiene que ser tan morbosa? Frente al video, en un pequeño recuadro, ponen una foto del chico idiota que se escondía tras la máscara, y exponen su nombre: David Lizewski, el chico que creó a Kick-Ass y acaba de morir junto con él…Un chico huérfano, solitario que sólo quería proteger a los ciudadanos indefensos acaba de fallecer de la forma más horrible.

No puedo reprimir un suspiro; de verdad que todo esto es jodidamente triste.

—Despierta, marica— siento el golpe en mi nuca y me doy la vuelta, recibiendo el paquete de papas que tanto había esperado— Aterrador, ¿no crees? Kick-Ass y Hit-Girl vuelan en miles de jodidos pedacitos… Bastante _romántico_.

—Ten un poco de respeto por lo muertos, ¿quieres?

Mindy arruga la nariz y me arroja un sobre de papel a la cara, repantigándose sobre su lugar con los pies en mis rodillas. Odio que haga eso.

— ¿Qué es esto?— le pregunto, abriendo el sobre.

—Tu nueva identidad— me dice, bebiendo de su soda mientras atiende a la pantalla. Yo saco los documentos y miro el pasaporte.

— ¿Miguel Sanchez? ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Qué? ¡No iba a ponerte _Bruce Wayne_ o _Peter Parker_, Dave! ¡No seas pendejo!

— ¡Ya sé que no!— protesto— ¿Pero no crees que no me veo muy mexicano?

Mindy rueda los ojos y suelta un resoplido.

—Sólo finge un poco de acento, idiota; usarás ése pasaporte para salir de Norteamérica. Nos desharemos de él y volveremos a cambiar nuestras identidades cuando lleguemos, Dave, no seas llorón. Oh, lo siento, _Miguel_…

—Qué graciosa— escupo, mirando a la pantalla una vez más, al igual que Mindy.

Es extraño ver tu propia muerte en televisión… ¿Que cómo llegamos a esto? Pues, para empezar, no soy estúpido, y era obvio que esto pasaría algún días. ¡Soy un jodido humano! Alguien podría dispararle a Batman o al Hombre Araña y matarlos; con Kick-Ass era igual. Aunque yo lo había perdido todo tenía algo porqué vivir; mi padre quería que estudiara, toda su vida trabajó dos turnos para pagar mi universidad, y sé que fui un asco de hijo cuando él vivía, pero quiero honrar su más grande deseo, estudiar, formarme y convertirme en el hombre que él quería; pero eso nunca podría hacerlo quedándome en Nueva York, sobre todo tras saber que Chris D'Amico seguía vivo y en busca de venganza.

De pronto me vi a mí mismo en un callejón sin salida, sabiendo que Chris no lo pensaría dos veces antes de dañar a personas inocentes sólo por querer vengarse de mí. Podía pelear hasta la muerte, sí, pero el problema era que morir sólo sería un insulto a la memoria de papá; no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco dejar a la ciudad a merced de The Motherfucker. Allí fue donde Mindy entró, después de casi dos años de no verla.

Para ser franco, ella siempre me ha dado miedo, pero debo admitir que se lo tomó con mucha calma, y con eso quiero decir que no me gritó ni empezó a decirme marica y todas esas cosas. Lo más extraño fue que, a cambio de ayudarme a terminar con Chris y desaparecer a Kick-Ass, quería venir conmigo. ¿Por qué? No me lo dijo, ni yo pregunté.

Después de perseguirla durante semanas con esa pendejada de que era una superheroína me sentí un poco hipócrita al proponerle que dejara todo, pero Mindy sólo sonrió y tocó mi brazo.

—Tú lo comenzaste, y tú debes terminarlo— me dijo— Además, hay criminales en todo el mundo—. Supuse que fue su forma de decirme que estaba de acuerdo.

Los chicos de Justicia por Siempre nos ayudaron en la última cruzada de Kick-Ass y Hit-Girl; claro que ellos no lo sabían, Mindy dijo que lo mejor era que todos creyeran que estábamos muertos para que estuvieran protegidos. Ni siquiera se lo dije a Todd y a Marty.

Ella se encargó de todo, la emboscada, la explosión, yo sólo tenía que encargarme de que hubiera cámaras allí para grabarnos hacia una muerte segura, cuando en realidad huimos por el drenaje. No tengo ni jodida idea de dónde sacó Mindy los cuerpos para reemplazarnos, pero tampoco quiero saber.

—_"American Airlines anuncia su vuelo número 302, con destino al Aeropuerto Internacional de Bogotá, abordando por la puerta 15"_— escuchamos; algunas personas se levantan de su asiento, y Mindy baja los pies de mis rodillas, dándome un golpe en el brazo.

—Arriba, Dave. Es nuestro vuelo.

— ¿Colombia? ¿Vamos a convertirnos en narcotraficantes ahora?— le suelto; ella ríe y me jala del brazo.

—No vamos a quedarnos, tonto— me dice— Sólo tengo algunos favores que cobrar antes.

—Y esos favores sí incluyen narcotraficantes, ¿verdad?

Ella vuelve a reír y toma mi mano, guiándome.

No tengo idea de adónde vamos, ni qué nos espera fuera de Nueva York, pero tengo la vaga seguridad de que todo estará bien. De que Mindy hará que todo funcione.

Sí, Dave Lizewski y Mindy Macready acaban de morir, pero Kick-Ass todavía tiene a Hit-Girl.

No sé porqué tengo la sensación de que, por primera vez, todo va a estar bien. Siempre y cuando ella esté a mi lado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Qué tal? Primera vez que escribo sobre Kick-Ass, claro que basándome más en las películas que en los cómics, como al usar el personaje de Chris D'Amico. En este fic habrá acción, pero quería concentrarme en el futuro de la película, donde tanto Dave como Mindy maduren. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**H.S.**


	2. Prólogo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kick-Ass no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Prólogo 2**

**.**

**Lo inesperado**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Es curioso como los aromas nos remontan al pasado de forma inconsciente. A mí, el olor a libros y tinta fresca me recuerda a la secundaria, a casa, a mis amigos… Aún hoy me hace sentir seguro, a salvo en mi pequeño mundo.

Mi mente me juega estas malas pasadas últimamente, y al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que la clase terminó, y de nuevo me quedé dormido antes de que terminara; eso de seguro afectará mis calificaciones. Mierda.

A veces creo que Mindy va a matarme con su régimen de entrenamiento, según ella, para que no perdamos 'la costumbre', pero la verdad es que me deja agotado; es una fregada levantarme todos los días al alba, pero tengo que aceptar que el ejercicio me deja bastante en forma.

No sé por cuántos meses estuvimos huyendo, cambiando de identidad y apariencia, hasta que llegamos a Oxford, Inglaterra. En Colombia Mindy robó a unos narcotraficantes para 'poder comenzar nuestra nueva vida'; debo decir que casi nos matan tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, pero un montón de pendejos armados no eran rival para la temeraria y loca Mindy Macready. Ya con todos esos millones asegurados volamos a Chile, y de Chile a Rusia, donde Mindy se metió con unos mafiosos que casi nos patearon el trasero. Llegamos a Japón después de eso, donde se metió en problemas con unos Yakuza, y ahí sí que todo casi se fue al carajo. Por suerte, ella conocía a un tipo que nos ayudó a salir del país.

Hay que ser honestos, huir con Mindy era una mamada, pero en cuanto dejaban de perseguirnos y dispararnos era bastante divertido. Éramos ella y yo contra los malos otra vez, no necesitábamos nada más. Sin embargo, todo se puso de verdad feo en Shangai.

Habíamos peleado contra mafiosos, asesinos y narcotraficantes durante meses, pero un coche sale de la nada y Mindy casi muere a causa de un ridículo accidente.

Nunca he tenido tanto miedo como cuando la vi, golpeada e inconsciente, en aquella cama de hospital; supongo que ese fue el detonante para decir dejarnos de pendejadas y establecernos de una vez.

Así llegamos al Reino Unido, donde era más fácil mezclarnos y solo éramos dos personas más. Elegimos Oxford por la universidad, aunque a Mindy no le gustó mucho la idea por su bajo índice delictivo e 'ingleses afeminados por doquier'. Por suerte logré persuadirla para que no golpeara a nadie los primeros meses. Ya habíamos llamado mucho la atención para dos personas que estaban muertas.

Todavía nos quedaba dinero de los narcos, y yo tenía mi fondo escolar en una cuenta con un nombre falso. Rentamos un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento en una de las zonas más tranquilas de la ciudad y nos instalamos. Yo no esperaba que ella decidiera quedarse conmigo en vez de ir a buscar más criminales, pero lo hizo.

A pesar de que teníamos dinero de sobra conseguí un empleo como cajero en una tienda y empecé la universidad; Mindy decidió que ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que también buscó un empleo de medio tiempo, aunque se pasa la mayor parte del día entrenando en el gimnasio que ella misma armó en el sótano de nuestro edificio.

La convivencia con ella no es tan aterradora como lo había imaginado, aunque hemos tenido nuestras peleas, luego de las cuales usualmente termino tirado boca abajo y luchando por respirar.

Nunca le pregunté porqué se quedó conmigo, pero siempre supuse que se debía a que yo sólo la tenía a ella en el mundo, y Mindy sólo me tenía a mí.

— ¿Peter?— parpadeo y muevo la cabeza; _Peter Rogers_, el último nombre que Mindy me dio, los cuales aluden al Hombre Araña y al Capitán América respectivamente; fue un regalo muy tierno de su parte, creo. Me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de mis compañeros ya se han ido del aula— ¿En qué estás pensando?— Artie pasa una mano frente a mi cara; él y Robb están esperándome como todos los días.

—En nada. Sólo me quedé dormido de nuevo— digo, recogiendo mis cosas.

—Mucha _acción_ anoche, ¿eh? ¡Eres insaciable!

Robb y Artie… un par de idiotas, pero aun así son mis amigos, y me recuerdan un poco a Todd y a Marty (además del parecido en el sonido de sus nombres) porque los cuatro son igual de pendejos.

— ¿Quieren un latte?

—Yo sí. ¿Vienes, Pete?

— ¡Claro que viene! Su novia trabaja en la cafetería.

—No es mi novia— me defiendo, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme abochornado.

—Amante; da igual.

—Son unos imbéciles— me río. A veces creo que me hubiera vuelto loco si seguía hablando sólo con Mindy. Me ha hecho bien hacer nuevos amigos; me permite olvidar, aunque solo sea por un momento, lo lejos que estoy de casa. Claro que las charlas no son lo mismo; con Todd y Marty hablábamos sólo de historietas, las cuales no son muy populares en Inglaterra. Con Robb y Artie, en cambio, hablamos de cosas más sofisticadas…

—Oigan, ¿notaron que _Hermione_ en verdad se puso buena?

— ¡No inventes, Rob! _Fleur_ está cien veces mejor…— le discute Artie; yo solo me mantengo al margen mientras salimos de la universidad— Por cierto, compré la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos y de El Hobbit; ¿qué dicen si hacemos una maratón el viernes? Peter puede traer a Sam.

—No, ya me cansé de Frodo y Bilbo Bolsón— me quejo cuando estamos lejos del campus— Además, todo el mundo sabe que la única película de El Señor de los Anillos que vale la pena es _Las Dos Torres_, ¿para qué vamos a ver _La Comunidad del Anillo_ y _El retorno del Rey_? Qué pérdida de tiempo…

Nos detenemos en nuestra cafetería de costumbre, cerca de la universidad, y aparto una de las mesas de la calle.

—Está bien, está bien; ¿qué te parece una maratón de _The IT Crowd_ entonces? Luego podemos ir por unas cervezas a un bar y ver el partido del Liverpool.

—El Chelsea va a ganar.

—Sueñas, Robb. Por cierto, Peter paga hoy.

—De acuerdo, damas— suspiro, resignado— ¿Qué van a pedir? — Artie levanta la cabeza y busca en el interior del establecimiento con la mirada; sé lo que busca, y eso hace que se me ericen los vellos de la nuca.

— ¿Dónde está Sam?

—No sé; es la novia de Pete, pregúntale a él— responde Robb, jugando con el servilletero.

— ¡Que no es mi novia!— les repito, pero ellos solo se ríen— Sólo… Salimos de vez en cuando— al decir eso recuerdo en todas las chicas con las que he salido en estos últimos años, y todas y cada una de las caras que Mindy ponía cuando le presentaba a alguna.

—Tienes veinticuatro, Pete. Que no te dé pena.

—No me da pena; es sólo que…— me quedo callado. ¿Qué es lo que tengo con esa chica? Realmente no lo sé; ella no quiere compromisos ni ataduras, y su carácter es tan inestable que a veces me da un poco de miedo… Es hermosa, eso debo aceptarlo, y me gusta mucho; bueno, me gusta demasiado, tanto así que de verdad me aterra espantarla con mis sentimientos.

— ¡Oh, miren! Allí está.

Me doy vuelta y la veo a través del cristal; está recargada en la barra, usando su uniforme negro mientras juega con uno de los mechones que caen de su coleta alta. La miro y no puedo evitar sentirme embobado por su belleza; por su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, sus chispeantes ojos azules y su cuerpo que parece esculpido, sus senos grandes y turgentes, y sus caderas anchas y firmes. Todo en ella me gusta, y tal vez eso algún día me termine matando.

De repente ella alza la vista y me ve mirándola; siento que mi pulso se dispara, y estoy temiendo lo peor cuando me sonríe de esa forma que me convence de hacer cualquier cosa y se acerca a nosotros, contoneándose provocativamente con cada paso, sin dejar de sonreírme.

Samantha Hathaway, alias Mindy Macready, alias Hit Girl, es, sin duda, la mujer más hermosa del mundo a pesar de su escasa edad.

—Hola, chicos— me sorprende su saludo tan cordial y libre de palabrotas; si bien su vocabulario siempre ha sido de lo más florido desde que la conocí, debo admitir que Mindy ha aprendido a comportarse— ¿Y qué querrán las _nenas_ el día de hoy?— pregunta con su habitual tono malicioso; lo intenta, pero no puede con ella misma.

—Tres lattes de la casa y tres panecillos, ¿está bien?— pregunto, recobrando la compostura. Mis amigos asienten y Mindy me mira; no sé muy bien qué, pero noto que hay un brillo inusual en sus ojos, algo que nunca había visto allí. Me mira como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se decidiera, y, en nuestra vida de _incógnitos_, eso no significa nada bueno.

—Le diré a Kate que traiga sus pedidos— dice, dando media vuelta para regresar adentro. Luce muy extraña.

—Ahora vuelvo— me disculpo y la sigo adentro; la veo hablar con el sujeto de la barra; se ve… ¿nerviosa? Imposible— _Sam_— la llamo, en el tono que uso cuando la quiero llamar por su verdadero nombre— ¿Qué pasa?— me acerco hasta casi rodearla con mis brazos. Mindy me rehuye, pero no se aparta— ¿Todo está bien?— ahora si estoy asustado.

—Sí; todo bien— me dice, aunque no confío del todo en sus palabras— Mi turno termina en una hora, ¿me esperas? Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, Dave…— ahora sí sé que algo anda mal; sólo usamos nuestros verdaderos nombres cuando la cosa está de verdad jodida, como _"Dave, me persigue la mafia rusa"_, o _"Dave, los Yakuza nos buscan para rebanarnos la garganta"_. Algo grave pasa, pero aun así sólo asiento, algo turbado.

Mindy me mira como si me pidiera perdón por algo, lo cual me inquieta mucho más; se pone en puntas de pie y me da un beso corto en los labios, señal inequívoca de que ha hecho algo que considera malo. Mierda. Resistir esa hora es una verdadera tortura; no puedo dejar de imaginarme qué es lo que ha pasado, ni que otra vez tendremos que huir. No quiero irme, me gusta aquí. Nos hemos establecido muy bien en Oxford, la gente es muy agradable, tenemos vidas respetables, que era todo lo que buscábamos; además, me falta muy poco para graduarme. ¿Cómo pudo Mindy echar todo eso por la borda? Me da mucho coraje, sí, pero también sé que de ser necesario lo dejaría todo por ella una vez más. Mindy no es mi _Robin_; ella es mi Mary Jane, mi Betty Ross o Natasha Romanoff. No es Kick-Ass quien la necesita es Dave Lizewski, Peter Rogers, soy yo. Ella es lo único real que hay en mi vida, y sé que si tengo que renunciar a la estabilidad que he conseguido en Oxford, lo haré sin dudarlo.

—Peter— me sobresalto. Mindy ya terminó su turno, porque se ha quitado el delantal. Me despido de Robb y Artie y la sigo. Ella se apresura a entrelazar nuestras manos; eso no me sorprende, se ha vuelto muy demostrativa en los últimos meses desde que empezamos nuestra 'relación', y con demostrativa quiero decir que ya no me patea o dispara en público como antes; su actitud se ha suavizado bastante, tanto que a veces asusta un poco.

—Mindy…— la llamo por su verdadero nombre para demostrarle que comprendo la gravedad de la situación, y porque probablemente a cada minuto de más que pasemos aquí nuestras vidas peligran. Mindy se detiene y me mira; hemos llegado al parque de la universidad y no hay nadie cerca que pueda escucharnos— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— le suelto; veo el miedo en su mirada, y eso solo me aterra, así que la abrazo, intentando sosegarla— Hey, todo va a estar bien… Podemos empezar de nuevo en otro lado y…

—Dave, estoy embarazada— dispara, haciéndome callar.

Me tardo unos segundos en procesar sus palabras, y cuando lo logro no puedo reprimir una carcajada de alivio:

— ¡No jodas, Mindy! ¡Creí que alguien quería matarnos! ¡Dios! ¡No me des esos sustos!— río, antes de caer en cuenta de lo que de verdad acaba de decirme, así que me pongo serio— Espera, ¿qué?

— ¡Embarazada, idiota!— me grita, molesta— Es lo que pasa cuando el _garrote_ de Kick-Ass se mete en mi…

— ¡Wow! Ya entendí— la callo; ha vuelto a ser la Mindy de siempre.

Me llevan los mil demonios… Estaba listo para mafiosos o cualquier otra cosa, pero no para esto.

Eso me pasa por ser un jodido calentón.

Miro a Mindy de reojo; luce extraña. ¿Estará molesta conmigo por haberla embarazado? No lo creo, porque si así fuera ya me hubiese asesinado. ¿Está feliz? Nunca he visto un brillo similar en su mirada, pero me da miedo preguntar. Sin embargo, sigue mirándome como si esperara que diga algo.

Estoy muerto.

—Dave, lo siento tanto— dice, y me abraza, ¿llorando? Mindy odia llorar, lo que me hace sentir el doble de culpable.

—Hey, no llores— levanto su mentón con mi mano e intento tranquilizarla, aunque no tengo ni puta idea de qué decir a continuación; ¡voy a ser padre! Es decir, no lo esperaba, ni siquiera lo había pensado porque creí que moriría antes de lograrlo, pero ahora es una realidad; Mindy y yo vamos a tener un hijo— Sólo es un niño; no creo que vayamos a fregarla con él— le sonrío.

— ¿No estás molesto?— me pregunta, temerosa. Me vuelvo a reír.

— ¿Molesto? ¡Estoy aterrado!— admito; Mindy sonríe, haciéndome sentir un poco mejor— ¿Te imaginas a nosotros dos siendo padres?

—Nos imaginé peleando contra cincuenta ninjas miles de veces, pero nunca cambiando pañales— dice, limpiándose el rostro mientras se muerde el labio inferior; amo a esta nueva Mindy— ¿Cómo vamos a cuidar de algo tan frágil, Dave?

Bueno, siendo franco, no tengo idea. Nunca había pensado en traer hijos al mundo, ni siquiera podía cuidar de una mascota, y sé que Mindy nunca fue de esas niñas que soñaban con formar una familia al mejor estilo _Ingalls_, pero algo me dice que estaremos bien. Siempre lo conseguimos.

—Bueno, en tanto no nos volvamos locos como Big-Daddy estaremos bien…

— ¡Dave!— Mindy me golpea en el brazo; sé que lo hace con fuerza moderada, pero sí que duele.

Me gusta que estemos así, que ella sonría y se permita ser una chica normal, sin armas ni navajas. Mi instinto me obliga a protegerla a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces es ella la que salva mi trasero, pero ahora que lleva a nuestro bebé yo soy el responsable de la seguridad de dos vidas por primera vez. Eso me asusta, pero también me llena de una valentía hasta entonces desconocida.

—Es todo, Mindy. Si queremos cuidar de un bebé se deben acabar los superhéroes— digo, y esa es mi decisión final— Y tú debes cuidarte; no más escapadas a Londres para buscar criminales; no más entrenamientos rigurosos ni uso de armas peligrosas— anuncio; Mindy hace pucheros— Y nada de acercarte a narcotraficantes ni mafiosos por un tiempo.

— ¿Y carteristas?— me pregunta, torciendo los labios con disgusto.

—Ya, Mindy, ¡no jodas! ¡Tendremos un bebé!— exclamo por primera vez en vo alta; se siente raro, pero muy bien. ¡Voy a tener un hijo! Sólo espero que se parezca más a Mindy, o a los dos; bueno, es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

Tomo la mano de Mindy, pero ella se suelta y me abraza de lado, hundiendo la cara contra mi ropa.

—Nunca pensé en tener un hijo— me dice mientras caminamos de regreso a nuestro apartamento— Lo cierto es que puedo cuidar de mí misma, pero un bebé que sólo dependerá de mí… No será fácil, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Yo sólo sonrió y también la abrazo; lo cierto es que yo tampoco pienso en la posibilidad de no tenerlo ahora que lo sé.

—Estaremos bien— le repito, besando su cabeza.

—Tenemos dinero de sobra— me dice— Y te falta poco para graduarte. Podemos hacerlo— su optimismo repentino me abruma un poco; supongo que las hormonas le están haciendo mella. Aun así sólo la abrazo más fuerte y seguimos caminando.

—Tendremos un bebé, una casa en los suburbios y dos perros, ¿qué tal?

—Y ofreceremos fiestas de té en el jardín, junto a la piscina— añade, irónica— ¡Cierra la maldita boca y sigue caminando, Dave!

—Ya, ya— me río; sus sobresaltos siempre me causan gracia— ¿Al menos puedes pensar en lo de los perros?

Mindy ríe también. Amo verla así, tan plena y radiante; luce más hermosa que nunca.

Bien, tal vez ninguno esperaba nada de esto, pero ahora que está pasando no me arrepiento, y sé que Mindy tampoco.

No tengo idea de qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante, y de verdad estoy aterrado con la idea de que algo no salga bien, pero también me siento muy feliz. Creo que al fin logro entender las palabras que mi padre una vez me dijo. Tengo miedo de fallar, pero con el apoyo de Mindy me siento seguro.

Y de nuevo sé que todo va a estar bien, porque Mindy y yo ahora estamos más unidos que nunca.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	3. 1 El paso en falso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kick-Ass no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**El paso en falso**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Siempre, desde que leí mi primer historieta del Hombre Araña, supe que debía hacer algo importante por el mundo. No quería ser bombero, policía, curar el cáncer o todas esas mamadas que quieren los pendejos soñadores; no me iba a pasar cinco años en una universidad para estudiar algo que no me gustaba. Yo iba a ser alguien famoso; iba a ser un héroe. Eso me valió varias golpizas en la primaria, pero nunca me importó realmente; desde los cinco años sólo quise ayudar a las personas, ser alguien amado y respetado por todos.

Recuerdo que cuando era adolescente me desesperaba la idea de caer en la mediocridad de una vida "normal"; no quería vivir en los suburbios, conseguir un empleo de oficina, casarme ni cuidar niños para luego morir, viejo, aburrido y sin haber logrado nada en la vida. Soñaba con vivir al límite, tener una nueva aventura cada día y ser deseado por todas las chicas. Fue por eso que Kick-Ass nació, para cumplir todas las fantasías que el cobarde Dave Lizewski jamás podría ni soñar con cumplir.

Esa fue la etapa más emocionante y a la vez más de miedo de mi vida, pero no puedo quejarme; si quito todas las dolorosas golpizas, las heridas, los asesinatos y el miedo que casi siempre hacía que quisiera hacerme en los pantalones, no estuvo tan mal. Ayudé a muchos, hice grandes amigos y viví grandes aventuras; aunque no sabía que la aventura más grande y peligrosa aún estaba esperándome: la paternidad.

Despierto cuando alguien corre las cortinas, dejando entrar al sol para que caiga de lleno en mi rostro. Siempre odié eso.

— ¡Papi!

— ¡Ouch!— me quejo sintiendo las diminutas palmadas de mi hijo en el pecho— Greg, no golpees a papá…— abro los ojos, encontrándome primero con los irises azules de Gregory, mi segundo hijo con Mindy, mi esposa.

¡Carajo! Se siente tan bien decirlo…

Greg ríe y vuelve a golpearme; no se niega que también es hijo de su madre. Levanto su diminuto cuerpo y lo echo sobre la cama, haciéndole cosquillas. Él ríe como loco, retorciéndose divertido.

— ¡El monstruo de las cosquillas va a comerte por ser malo con tu padre! ¡Rawr!

― ¡No! ¡No!― ríe.

Me giro sobre el cobertor y empieza la lucha de todas las mañanas. Greg se retuerce y suelta una carcajada histérica mientras intentaba en vano defenderse de mis manos; y yo río también, atacándolo sin piedad.

— ¡Ustedes dos, quietos!— nos grita Mindy, riendo desde la puerta del baño. No sé si es por el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ella desde hace años, pero luce más hermosa que nunca desde que se ha convertido en mi esposa— Greg, cariño, ven a lavarte la cara.

Nos detenemos al instante porque ninguno de los dos está tan loco como para enfrentar a Mamá.

—Ganaste por hoy, pequeño monstruo— le digo, levantándolo para dejarlo sobre el suelo. Mindy se acerca a nosotros y me da un beso en los labios, esperando que Greg salga hacia el baño para subirse a horcajadas sobre mí y pasar los brazos por mi cuello, con esa mirada predadora que me vuelve loco. Mis manos viajan solas hacia sus caderas, pero me obligo a detenerlas cuando escuchamos el ligero llanto que llega desde la otra habitación, haciendo que los dos nos separemos.

—Buenos días— me dice mi esposa, besando la punta de mi nariz.

—Casi— suspiro dejándola bajarse con resignación.

—Mark está llorando— nos grita Damon, nuestro primer hijo, desde el pasillo, corriendo hacia el baño y empezando a pelear con Greg por quien entra primero.

Llantos, gritos y discusiones inundan la casa como todas las mañanas. Así es siempre el despertar de la familia _Rogers_.

Es increíble lo bien que Mindy y yo lo hemos logrado juntos desde que salimos prácticamente huyendo de Nueva York tantos años atrás. Claro, dejar de lado a los superhéroes, los supervillanos, mafiosos y narcotraficantes fue una mamada total al principio, así como cambiar nuestras identidades, pero despertar así cada día me hace saber que todo valió la pena.

Me levanto y sujeto a Mindy por la cintura para atraerla hacia mí y besarla una vez más. Ella ríe y me abraza; amo que haga eso.

—Tengo que preparar el desayuno— me dice, apartándose levemente— Y vigilar a los niños.

—Sólo serán diez minutos— argumento, mordiéndole la oreja; ella se retuerce contra su voluntad y vuelve a reír.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mark ya se echó a perder!— vuelve a gritar Damon, haciéndonos separar definitivamente, resignados.

—Esto no se ha acabado— advierto; Mindy se contonea hacia la salida y me guiña un ojo; en verdad amo a esta mujer.

—Ve por Mark, amor— me dice en ese tono de amor/advertencia que me hace obedecerla como un cachorro amaestrado. A pesar de los años no ha perdido su personalidad mandona. Aunque lo niegue y me dé una tunda descomunal, a veces creo que Mindy nació para ser una esposa más que una heroína.

Beso su nuca y la sigo fuera de nuestra habitación, pisando varios juguetes en el camino; soy un padre orgulloso, pero es un fastidio que mis hijos sean igual de desordenados que yo.

El llanto de bebé se escucha cada vez más intenso. Recuerdo que cuando era niño Marty tenía una vecina con un bebé llamado Frankie; el hijo del diablo y la principal causa por la que nunca quise tener hijos. No soportaba estar en su casa y escuchar a aquel mocoso infernal llorar cada cinco minutos, y dejé de ir a jugar con Marty hasta que Frankie tuvo cuatro años. Sin embargo es muy distinto cuando escuchas a tu propio bebé llorar; digo, odiaba al vecino de Marty sólo por ser un mocoso ruidoso y molesto, pero mis hijos han llorado, me han orinado, escupido y vomitado infinidad de veces y nunca sentí el más mínimo enojo o molestia. Ahora entiendo a mi padre, defendiéndome a pesar de que siempre me porté como un maldito infeliz con él, haciendo pendejada tras pendejada. Supongo que es el amor de padres, tan incondicional que nada puede contra él.

No sé si será así pero de todos modos me divierto mucho siendo padre.

— ¡Ya voy, Mark!— exclamo desde el corredor después de sacarme el quinto auto en miniatura enterrado en mi pie. Entro en la habitación contigua a la mía y unos ligeros gemidos salen de la cuna; al acercarme compruebo que el pequeño Mark, nuestro tercer hijo, ya ha despertado. Él de inmediato posa sus enormes ojos azules en mí y deja de gimotear, dedicándome una sonrisa feliz, ¡sólo tiene seis meses y ya se alegra de ver a su padre! Debe ser un super bebé o algo así— Hola— lo cargo, sujetando bien su cabeza repleta de tímidos cabellos rubios porque si llego a tirarlo sé bien que Mindy se hará un estofado con mis bolas; él me sonríe una vez más y mueve las manos. No es porque sea su padre, pero será un chico muy guapo cuando crezca— Hora de cambiarte, pequeño rompecorazones.

Si en Nueva York alguien me hubiera dicho que acabaría cambiando pañales todas las mañanas durante casi ocho años me hubiera reído en su cara, pero aquí estoy ahora, limpiando excremento ajeno y procurando que Mark no me orine en el intento, pero no me quejo; Mindy, los chicos y yo tenemos una buena vida.

Nos casamos legalmente (pero con nombres falsos, claro) como un mes después de que supe del embarazo, en una bonita y antigua iglesia de Southampton; y extrañamente fue Mindy la de la idea de hacerlo. Tampoco era como si yo fuera a negarme, pero creí que se reiría en mi cara si se lo proponía. Como sea, todo salió bien al final; obtuve mi Maestría en Publicidad y dejamos nuestro pequeño piso. Compramos una casa en los suburbios de Londres con el dinero que nos quedaba en un buen vecindario, seguro y donde los niños pueden jugar en la calle sin problemas; tenemos un bonito jardín lleno de flores y una piscina, ¿qué más podemos pedirle a la vida?

Los primeros meses del embarazo de Damon fueron difíciles, sobre todo por que Mindy se negaba a dejar de perseguir criminales en la ciudad. Yo sólo estaba preocupado; no tenía miedo, pero sí me asustaba la idea de que algo le pasara a cualquiera de los dos. Y cuando comenzaba a resignarme a que mi hijo jugaría con una navaja en vez de con un oso de felpa ocurrió lo inesperado.

Había llegado temprano a casa del trabajo y encontré a Mindy llorando desconsoladamente mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia de su entrepierna. Esa mañana había salido a buscar criminales y casi perdió a nuestro hijo debido al esfuerzo excesivo. Esa fue la primera vez que fui yo quien se puso los pantalones y le ordenó dejar los patrullajes.

La segunda vez que la encontré llorando fue la primera vez que Damon la había pateado, y fue allí que, conmovida como nunca, me juró que haría lo posible por proteger al niño y ver que creciera sano y feliz, así tuviera que dejar de pelear para siempre con tal de que él no tuviera que vivir lo mismo que ella con Big Daddy. Yo acepté y prometí apoyarla. Aunque al principio creí que solo se trataba de mamadas pasajeras y producto de las hormonas del embarazo, para mi sorpresa, poco a poco Mindy se fue convirtiendo en toda una ama de casa. Ya no peleaba, no asesinaba ni decía palabrotas, a pesar de que esto último era lo que más extrañaba. Tenía la firme convicción de educar a nuestro hijo como un niño normal y darle la familia que ninguno de nosotros había tenido, sin preocupaciones y con sus dos padres vivos. Y a mí me pareció lo justo.

Desde que nos convertimos en Kick-Ass y Hit Girl supimos que un día podríamos salir con nuestros trajes y ya no regresar. Ahora no podíamos permitirnos eso porque un niño dependía de nosotros y teníamos que estar a salvo para que él lo estuviera. Mindy y yo crecimos sin nuestras madres, y como un mudo acuerdo los dos decidimos pensar en el bebé antes que en nosotros mismos; ninguno podía faltarle nunca, así que debíamos dejarnos de pendejadas.

Dejar de pelear contra los malos fue una auténtica mamada al principio, pero tengo que aceptar que tampoco quería que mis hijos tuvieran que pasar toda su vida huyendo de algún narcotraficante hijo de perra, mucho menos exponer sus vidas como Mindy y yo habíamos expuesto las nuestras. Madurar y convertirnos en verdaderos padres fue mucho más difícil que aguantar las golpizas y las balas de Magnum. Aunque a Mindy le costó mucho al principio, nunca volvimos a hablar de superhéroes ni criminales; desde el nacimiento de Damon, hace siete años, la paternidad había comenzado a consumir todo nuestro tiempo, así que ya no nos preocupábamos por eso.

Así nació nuestro primer hijo, sin que su madre pudiera dejar de llorar al verlo, y con su llegada nos convertimos en una verdadera familia.

Y la vida no volvió a ser la misma. Mindy y yo ya no volvimos a pelear con nadie; cambiamos las horas de entrenamiento por paseos en el parque, los patrullajes por almuerzos al aire libre y Mindy cambió sus prácticas con navajas por clases de cocina y tejido. De huevos, ¿no? Fue sorprendente el cambio que hizo al darse cuenta de que llevaba una vida en su interior, y aunque amo a la Mindy amorosa ama de casa, cocinera y bordadora, la hubiera amado psicótica y malhablada como era antes.

En cuanto a mí, tuve suerte en todo, supongo. Resultó que Robb y Artie no sólo eran super pendejos adictos a la magia y a Harry Potter; Robb es un jodido genio en las finanzas, y Artie era hijo de un duque asquerosamente millonario y lo suficientemente loco para invertir en nuestra agencia de publicidad, (modestia aparte) la más importante de todo el Reino Unido.

Y ahora yo, el perdedor nerd sin sexo Dave Lizewski, hago millones al año sólo por mis ideas, y sin esforzarme. ¡¿Qué tal?! La vida da muchas vueltas, pero a Mindy a mí no nos importa mucho el dinero; nos hubiéramos divertido juntos aún siendo pobres.

¡Aunque ser rico es estupendo!

Visto a Mark y los dos bajamos al salón; Mindy nunca contrata niñeras o ayudantes, pero los dos nos las apañamos bien con los niños; sólo está Helga, una mujer mayor que una vez a la semana se encarga del aseo. Es una persona extraña, de mirada un poco tosca y malhumorada, pero Mindy y ella parecen entenderse bien.

—Cariño, debes cambiarte o llegarás tarde— me dice mi esposa mientras toma a Mark en brazos y lo sienta en su silla alta, regresando a atender la estufa como toda una experta— ¡Niños! ¡El desayuno está listo!

Casi de inmediato se escuchan los pasos presurosos en el piso de arriba, y los niños no tardan en bajar las escaleras ya vestidos con sus uniformes.

—Oigan, despacio—les digo al verlos correr; si alguno se lastima en mi presencia su madre simplemente me sacaría las pelotas.

—Buenos días, papá— dice Damon, deteniéndose al verme, adquiriendo su extraña pose de refinado niño inglés. Tiene apenas siete años y se comporta como todo un caballero de la Mesa Redonda o algo así. Es demasiado británico para mi gusto y el de Mindy, pero realmente lo preferimos así y a salvo antes que como un buscapleitos malhablado, problemático y prepotente que arriesgue su vida por mamadas.

Gregory, en cambio, es todo lo contrario a Damon; con sólo tres años se ha convertido en el terror del jardín de infantes; mientras que su hermano es sereno y educado, Greg es un vendaval de energía y risas, siempre bromeando o haciendo alguna travesura, jamás se queda quieto o callado; es casi idéntico a Mindy cuando la conocí, claro que sin tantas groserías ni navajas, gracias a Dios.

Desayunamos en familia como todos los días hasta que es hora de que Mindy lleve a los niños a la escuela y yo me vaya a la oficina; antes solía llevarlos de camino, pero no sé porqué Mindy se niega ahora. ¿Qué más da? Puede que ya no atrape criminales pero ambos sabemos que podría patearme el trasero si lo quisiera.

De nuevo la misma rutina de todos los días; Mindy me besa en la entrada, saludo a George, el vecino, y recojo el periódico para llevármelo bajo el brazo. El tránsito de Londres es pesado como cada mañana y mi secretaria, la señora Norrington, está esperándome con un café y un millón de papeles en mi escritorio.

Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero a veces extraño a Kick-Ass; petear el trasero de los malos y ayudar a los demás. Amo a mi familia, amo mi vida, pero de vez en cuando no dejo de sentirme como un maldito Ken en una lujosa caja de zapatos. Es decir, después de todo Kick-Ass me convirtió en lo que soy hoy; gracias a él deje de ser el típico nerd, patético y sin sexo; conocí a Mindy, me enamoré de ella y tuvimos tres niños hermosos, el suceso más importante de mi vida. Pero nada de eso hubiera sido posible si Kick-Ass nunca hubiera existido, por eso no puedo evitar extrañarlo a veces, pues me ha dado una nueva razón para vivir: mi familia.

No se lo dije a Mindy porque sé que me cortaría las bolas, pero todavía conservo el traje. No que planee volver a usarlo en el futuro, pero uno nunca sabe, ¿no?

Me paso la mañana como todos los días, atiendo llamadas, firmo papeles, asisto a juntas y respondo los mensajes de "¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" o "Te asesinaré si estás con otra mujer" de mi esposa.

Sus celos excesivos a veces me asustan, pero no se puede negar que a su loca y aterradora manera me ama tanto como yo a ella.

A mediodía, y tras reportarme con Mindy, claro, salgo a almorzar con Robb y Artie al centro de la ciudad, en uno de esos restaurantes donde es casi ofensivo leer los precios. Sé que ahora tengo dinero, pero, ¡por favor! Por el precio de una copa de agua podríamos comer los tres en un McDonals, y pedir postre.

—Pues yo creo que deberíamos usar al salmón parlante— insiste Artie por décima vez en la semana. Robb se jala de los cabellos y repite las mismas morisquetas de todos los días.

—Por última vez, Artie, es una estúpida publicidad de una línea de Camaros, en Austria. ¡Los salmones nada tienen que ver con los Camaros! ¡Austria ni siquiera tiene un maldito mar!

— ¿Qué tal un perro? Los austríacos aman a los perros.

— ¡Nada de animales!

—Ya déjense de pendejadas los dos— bufo harto de la misma charla repetitiva— ¿No podemos tener solo un almuerzo sin discusiones? Además, Higgins ya presentó su propuesta y el cliente la aprobó.

— ¡Todo es por tu estúpida idea del maldito salmón!— protesta Robb, ceñudo.

Yo solo sonrío y me dedico a terminar mi café.

Sé que vivo el sueño de muchos, pues tengo una familia amorosa, una hermosa y sexy esposa, un buen empleo y amigos con los que siempre puedo contar, y también sé que soy un maldito imbécil por a veces sentir que algo me falta, que estoy incompleto sin Kick-Ass. Sin embargo, ahora tengo la madurez suficiente como para no joderla de nuevo.

Si algo aprendí es que yo no soy lo más importante, sino las personas a las que amo, Mindy y nuestros hijos. Por ellos sería capaz de lo que fuera; incluso de enterrar al superhéroe para siempre.

— ¿Qué es ése olor?

—Parece humo— conversan Robb y Artie, haciéndome alzar la cabeza.

— ¿Humo?— me levanto de mi asiento al mismo tiempo que varias otras personas del restaurante.

Entonces veo la nube negra cerniéndose muy cerca de nosotros. Y de repente todo el lugar tiembla y las ventanas estallan delante de mis ojos; yo solo atino a tirarme al suelo como acto reflejo y protegerme la cabeza con las manos.

Escucho que todos los presentes gritan y los veo empezar a correr de inmediato, transformando el lugar en un caos.

Artie está en el suelo también, con las gafas destrozadas y algunos cortes sangrantes en la cara; Robb está de pie, intentando ayudarle, y al mirarlo me doy cuenta de que el fuego ha entrado en el restaurante por un agujero en la pared, justo detrás de nosotros.

Mierda.

— ¡Peter!— me grita; el humo lo envuelve todo de pronto, me cuesta un poco poder verlo con claridad.

— ¡Estoy bien!— me apresuro a levantarme y corro hacia él para ayudarlo con Artie— ¡Tenemos que salir!

Tomamos a nuestro amigo por los brazos y salimos por una de las ventanas con los vidrios destrozados. Unas personas se acercan a nosotros de inmediato y asisten a Artie mientras nos alejan del feroz incendio.

— ¡¿Están bien?!— nos pregunta un hombre vestido con un traje sucio y desarreglado— El fuego empezó muy rápido... No pudimos hacer nada y el ducto del gas explotó— explica, sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

El humo se vuelve más denso y oscuro a cada segundo, haciéndonos casi imposible el respirar.

Me siento sobre el cordón de la vereda, junto a un grupo de personas en estado de shock que tiemblan como hojas; observo las heridas que tengo en los antebrazos y después a mis amigos cuando una mujer desesperada obstruye mi visión.

— ¡Alex! ¡¿No ha visto a Alex?!— me pregunta, histérica— T-Tiene cuatro años, es pequeño y tiene el cabello rubio— solloza, y tengo que levantarme para intentar tranquilizarla.

—Por favor, tranquila— le dijo, haciendo que me mire— ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo vio?

La mujer tiembla como una hoja en el viente, apenas balbuceando una respuesta.

―Estábamos el la tienda que se incendió, y él estaba... ¡Oh, por Dios!― grita, derrumbándose a mis pies mientras se abraza a sí misma.

Mierda otra vez.

— ¡¿Hay alguien adentro?!— pregunto al hombre de hace rato, levantándome de un salto.

Él me mira y parpadea.

—No lo sé, yo... empecé a evacuar a los clientes, y...

― ¡¿No vio a un niño?! ¡Uno pequeño, de cuatro años!― empiezo a asustarme de verdad y algo se remueve en mi interior.

―N-No...

― ¡Alex!― me doy la vuelta y veo como unas personas intentan detener a la mujer que trata de volver a meterse en la tienda en llamas, desesperada― ¡No, no! ¡Mi hijo!― grita una y otra vez.

― ¡El niño está adentro!― exclama alguien. Todo es un verdadero caos.

― ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Hay varios tanques de butano dentro!

Me quedo de pie en mi lugar, completamente en blanco por varios segundos. ¿Dónde están los bomberos? ¿Dónde hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos? Miro a mi alrededor; todos los presentes parecen demasiado paralizados como para hacer algo. No, no hay nadie capaz de hacer algo. Nadie, salvo...

Vuelvo a sentir ese cosquilleo en las manos y la respiración acelerada, como cuando Mindy y yo salvábamos a alguien.

No, no debo, pero... ¿Cómo podría quedarme de brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera lo pienso cuando empiezo a correr en dirección al incendio.

― ¡Peter!

Escucho que me gritan, pero no hago caso. Corro entre la multitud y para cuando me doy cuenta estoy atravesando el aro de fuego de la entrada, obligándome a detenerme para no aspirar el humo tóxico, cubriéndome la nariz con el antebrazo La escena me supera por un segundo: el fuego se eleva peligrosamente por las vigas, consumiéndolo todo a su paso. Estoy frito. El miedo me paraliza un momento, pero no me permito ceder ante él. Mi corazón late con fuerza y es como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante; mis sentidos se agudizan y de repente estoy más alerta que nunca. La adrenalina corre por mis venas como desde hace mucho no lo hace.

Kick-Ass ha vuelto.

― ¡Alex!― grito, esquivando una viga que cede ante mí― ¡Alex!

― ¡Mami!― responde una voz aterrada e infantil. Giro la cabeza y veo al niño, pequeño y temeroso, apiñado contra la barra del bar, intentando protegerse del fuego con sus diminutas manos.

No lo dudo ni un segundo y me lanzo hacia él; hace rato perdí mis gafas, y el humo me ciega cada vez más.

―Toda va a estar bien, Alex― le digo mientras me quito la chaqueta para mojarla con agua del bar y cubrirlo con ella― Soy amigo de tu mami. Voy a sacarte de aquí, pero necesito que te levantes y seas valiente, ¿sí? Debes ser valiente como el Hombre Araña. ¿Te gusta el Hombre Araña?― él levanta su diminuta y redonda cara cubierta de lágrimas y hollín y asiente lentamente― Bueno, debe ser igual de valiente que él cuando se lanza desde los edificios con su telaraña, ¿está bien?― vuelve a asentir y lo sonrío para tranquilizarlo, cubriéndolo con mi chaqueta para protegerlo― Cierra los ojos y trata de no respirar.

Lo levanto del suelo y busco la salida con desesperación; el fuego parece haber crecido. Esquivo unas cortinas ardiendo y tengo que agacharme para proteger al niño cuando el techo comienza a derrumbarse. Por un segundo pienso que voy a morir, pero los escombros apenas tocan mi espalda, sin causarme ningún daño.

― ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Alex! ¡Estás siendo muy valiente!― grito, moviéndome de un lado a otro en busca de la salida.

El humo casi está asfixiándome; las llamas se elevan por las paredes hasta el techo y las estructuras crujen peligrosamente; no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que sacarnos de aquí.

Toso y me muevo otra vez; puedo escuchar las sirenas a través del sonido de las llamas, pero no logro ver nada. El techo vuelve a ceder, causando que los escombros corten el espeso muro de humo negro y me hago hacia atrás, viendo la salida a través de él. Y de nuevo actúo por instinto; aferro al niño con más fuerza contra mi pecho y me abalanzo hacia allí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. De repente algo explota y tengo que detenerme otra vez cuando ya estoy muy cerca de la salida. Puedo escuchar las sirenas más cerca y los gritos. Me reincorporo tan rápido como puedo y no pienso en nada más que no sea ponernos a salvo cuando atravieso el umbral, liberándome de la prisión de humo y fuego.

― ¡Peter!

― ¡Alex!

― ¡Mami!― dejo al niño bajarse y correr con su madre mientras intento dejar de toser humo y respirar. Al levantar la vista noto que todos los presentes me miran, y de pronto estallan en aplausos, aturdiéndome. En sus caras puedo ver la misma admiración y agradecimiento que las personas a las que salvaba me demostraban cuando era Kick-Ass, y una increíble sensación de orgullo me recorre por completo, haciéndome sentir más vivo que nunca.

―Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?― un bombero se acerca a mí y me aleja del edificio hasta llevarme a una ambulancia― Tenga, respire― dice, poniendo una máscara de oxígeno en mi nariz y una manta sobre mis hombros― ¿Sabe si todavía hay alguien adentro?

―No...lo sé― respondo con pesadez, tosiendo un poco más. Él asiente y se dedica a tomar mis signos por un momento

―No sé si usted es en verdad muy valiente o muy tonto― otro bombero toca mi hombro con algo de brusquedad; segundos después hay otra explosión, causando el estupor general.

― ¡Peter, por las barbas de Gandalf! ¡¿Estás bien?!

― ¡Eres un maldito demente, Pete!― exclaman Robb y Artie respectivamente, llegando junto a mí.

―El niño― logro decir; todavía me cuesta respirar. Siento un ardor incontenible, como si el humo estuviera quemándome la garganta.

―Él está bien. Lo tienen en otra ambulancia― responde Artie, sentándose a mi lada para poner uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros― De verdad estás loco; ¿no pensaste que pudiste haber muerto?

No respondo porque la adrenalina sigue fluyendo por mis venas. Apenas puedo respirar pero siento como si pudiera pelear contra un ejército entero.

De pronto alzo la cabeza y noto al menos una docena de teléfonos grabándome y al incendio. Intento taparme el rostro de inmediato, pero temo que ya sea tarde. La sensación de satisfacción se va, dejando solo miedo y desesperación.

―Pete, ¿qué pasa?

―Tengo que salir de aquí― digo de inmediato, intentando cubrirme con la manta. No puedo dejar que nadie más tome mi rostro. Me levanto y me deshago de todo, empezando a caminar lejos del tumulto.

― ¡Pete, todavía tienen que atenderte!

―Estoy bien― me apresuro a decir, limpiándome el hollín de la cara con una mano.

No, no estoy bien, pero estaré mucho peor si mi cara sale en las noticias, a la vista del todo el mundo.

La realidad me golpea como un puñetazo en el rostro. ¿Qué he hecho? Acabo de salvar una vida, sí, pero, de todos los errores que pude cometer, de todas las estupideces que pude haber hecho tuve que haber hecho lo más peligroso.

¡Soy un idiota!

Durante más de diez años Dave Lizewski ha estado muerto, escondido del mundo. Nadie de mi pasado puede saber que sigo con vida, porque si dan conmigo también lo harán con Mindy. Y no seremos nosotros solos quienes paguen ahora... Acabo de dar tal vez el peor paso en falso de mi vida.

Creo que la cagué completamente... De nuevo.

Mindy va a asesinarme.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3 terminado.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Se viene lo más emocionante.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
